


Language of love

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben tries not to be dominant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Rey is ont submissive, Smut, The bond hit them hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: This conference started badly. Rey only dreamt of coffee and hotel bed, but her world changed when she met professor Ben Solo, the alpha male that changed her omega world. For better or for worse? We'll see...





	Language of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/gifts).



> This fic is a late birthday gift for my wonderful friend and beta - Amanda.  
> Thank you for constant support, enthusiasm, and encouragement.  
> The moodboard made by my Swolo sister Taz, who is a ball of energy that fuels us all. 
> 
> My first attempt to A/B/O so bear with me, please.  
> All comments give me life and I love hearing your thoughts.  
> I almost cry when I see them in my mailbox. Make me cry, please.

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/e8676c057e5a29e3)

 

 

 

Rey felt an approaching headache as she exited the airport and took the cab to her hotel that was conveniently also the place where her conference took place. The day had started badly with her waking up too late and running around to prepare everything before her flight. Then some jerk, an alpha jerk, took her seat in the plane and didn’t want to move, claiming it was his right as a superior designation to choose what he wanted. She had to almost growl at him, and last straw was an awful meal she got after ordering breakfast on the plane. All this combined into a pressure behind her eyelids that morphed into dull pain by the time she went to the hotel.

 

She had only a few minutes to change from jeans and a hoodie into a smart casual dress and heels and head to the conference where, aside from participating herself, she was responsible for organizing the participation of other university staff as the head of administration.

 

She hurried and didn’t even have time to take some painkillers. Irritated and dreaming only about the end of the day, she prepared everything - the documentation, IDs, and timetable. She went to lobby where she was supposed to meet her colleagues.

 

Dr. Finn Trooper was already there. Pleasant as always, he tried to flirt with her, but what good would a beta do for her? She didn't advertise her designation so maybe that was the reason. He quickly thanked her for her work and went along. Then came Dr. Poe Dameron, dashing and smiley. He was an alpha and it showed, but he was mated so no real danger for her. Only one left now.

 

She dreamt of coffee, but the last one was actually a person she had not yet had the pleasure of meeting. Professor Ben Solo came straight from his faculty exchange at a university in Japan. He had spent a year there, teaching and studying ancient languages. He was a mystery, the super talented academic that supposedly run away to Japan to escape an arranged marriage. That was probably all gossip, but she was curious anyway. He was rumored to be brilliant but difficult to approach. He already had a line of students wanting to sign up for his classes in September. He’d written a few books too, one she especially liked as it connected Japanese culture and language, showing the influence of one on the another. She always dreamt of visiting Japan so it was her favorite reading so far.

 

She pinned her fingers to her temples and bent over in pain, wishing the last guest would arrive quickly. She really needed those painkillers and coffee. A second later all was forgotten as the sweetest smell she had ever experienced washed over her, announcing somebody's arrival. He smelled like coffee, burnt caramel and sandalwood. Rey felt her scent gland pulsing in response. Soon enough she saw a pair of legs entering her line of vision. She straightened, wincing and feeling a pang of pain shooting through her head like a bullet.

 

“Miss Jackson I presume?” His voice was deep and velvety with a hint of alpha command.

 

Her eyes traveled up and he stood before her. He was sex on legs incarnated: tall, dark mane of hair, striking facial features that included soulful eyes and sensual lips and broad shoulders. She wanted to wrap herself in those shoulders and inhale that scent forever, but unfortunately, none of those were possible at that moment. So she answered, licking her lips in the process as her mouth went dry.

 

“Yes, I’m Rey Jackson, and you?” She guessed who he was, but needed confirmation and a second to gather her thoughts and cage her omega brain, that told her to climb that man like a tree.

 

“Ben Solo, you’ve got something for me?” _Was it her or did that question carry a double meaning?_

 

“Yes, Professor Solo, I have all the documents that you need, ID and timetable. I also have all the information that you need for your lecture.” She tried to put some distance between them. It was a first that her reaction to an alpha was so strong. _Didn’t he use suppressants? Or were hers messed up because of her headache and the flight?_ She winced again as the pain in her temples intensified. He looked sharply at her as if he felt it too.   

 

“Are you alright?” His eyes narrowed in what she thought could be a concern.

 

“I’m sorry, it's this enormous headache that I have, and I didn’t have time to take any painkillers. It’s really not my usual modus operandi Professor.”

 

“Please call me Ben and come on, we can get coffee before I need to show up for the conference. You can give me the documents then.”

 

She couldn’t believe that infamous Ben Solo just offered her a coffee like he really cared for her wellbeing. She got up and reached for her bag, stumbling a little as the pain interfered with her inner ear and sense of balance. He caught her elbow immediately to steady her. She smiled, grateful for his quick reflexes, but he didn’t let her go, leading her to the hotel cafe, where he left her at the table and ordered for them.

 

After she gave him the papers, a somewhat awkward silence fell upon them. She still felt her head and her gland pulsing, but from totally different reasons. His closeness made her dizzy; she needed a distraction.

 

“Ben, I must admit that I’m a fan of yours.” She decided that work was a safe topic.

 

He looked surprised. “How come?”

 

“I read all your books. As a person who always wanted to travel, I find it fascinating to learn about other cultures through a language and its secrets. You write so vividly that I felt like I was there.” She watched as his cheeks colored. It was a rare trait for alpha to be blushing like that.

 

“You really liked that? I'm really surprised that someone read this outside of the classroom.” He was mumbling adorably.

 

“The one about Japan is my favorite. I like to read it when I have a bad day and the thought of this beautiful, exotic country helps me to distance myself from whatever causes me distress.” Rey smiled at him. This was the cutest alpha she had ever met.

 

Next, the waiter brought them breakfast, which came as a surprise because she ordered a coffee but Ben didn't want to hear her objections, claiming that food would help her feel better. She couldn't argue with that. She left the plane breakfast almost untouched as gross as it was. They ate and he paid, dismissing her once again. So she insisted that she would invite him for a drink in the evening to repay his kindness. They parted soon, Rey going to the lecture she had planned to attend, and Ben heading off to prepare his lecture.

 

“I hope to see you at the evening party,” he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

When he left she felt immediate emptiness, like something had left an imprint in her heart and would never feel the same without him. She’d heard of such magical pull between alpha and omega but it was an extremely rare bond. And she wasn't sure that he felt the same.

 

She went to the lecture, but at the corner of her mind, she was alert, hoping to see him. Which she did at his lecture, and was fascinated as he could easily enchant the audience with his charismatic personality and voice. In the end, she was almost sure he looked straight at her, but the room was a big one. Still, she felt hot all over and her breath shallow.

 

The day dragged, but finally, it was over and she could go to her room, take a shower and change. She chose a more cocktail style dress in a deep green color that hugged her curves, paired with navy heels and scarf. She let her hair down and did more visible makeup. She felt a little like she was putting on war paint or preparing for the hunt. Even though nobody would agree with her, as it was alpha’s domain to actively hunt their omega, but Rey never believed in that supremacy bullshit.

 

Entering the hotel restaurant where the party took place made her feel like a Cinderella. She saw her colleagues, who stood together and went to them, greeting all acquaintances on her way. Coming near she noticed that Ben was standing with his back to her, talking with Finn Trooper, but as she neared she saw the way his back straightened and in the middle of the sentence he turned around like he sensed her there.

 

Rey felt a wave of heat wash over her as his gaze traveled over her form and a fire lit in his eyes. She nodded to him but went to Poe who stood just next to Ben. She tried to maintain a pleasant conversation, tried to distract herself as she felt Ben physically with her whole body, but was scared of the intensity of that feeling at the same time. She mingled with others for an hour before she decided to eat something. That's where Finn found her.

 

“Miss Jackson, can I join you?” he asked, smiling lightly. She nodded with a mouth full.

 

“You know that you have a reputation for being unapproachable?” he asked with a hint of humor. Her eyes widened at that.

 

“Really, and that is probably the reason that I didn’t ask you out the first day I met you.” He was still smiling, and she had to admit that he was handsome and charming but still beta, and after meeting Ben everyone paled in comparison.

 

“Dr. Trooper, I'm flattered but I would have to refuse. I think we would make better friends than lovers.” She tried to be polite. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a giant figure approaching their table.

 

“I'm sorry, I need to steal Miss Jackson for a while.” Ben’s tone was far from apologetic.

 

She smiled at Finn and got up. “I’m sorry Dr. Trooper, we can continue some other time.”

 

Ben lead her near the bar where there was less of a crowd and stood facing her with concern in his eyes. “Rey, did he hit on you?”

 

She felt both excitement and irritation. “Ben, I don’t think it's your business if Dr. Trooper asked me out.”

 

His lips tightened. “Rey, I think we both know that you two are not compatible.”

 

“I beg your pardon? What gives you the right to say that? I decide if I’m compatible with somebody.”

 

His eyes darkened and he bared his teeth in a totally animal manner that sent an electric shock of arousal through her body. “Don’t tell me that you’re considering going out with that beta.” He spat the last word like an insult. “And you know exactly what gives me the right, omega. Don’t worry, I feel it too. There’s only one person that is compatible with you and…”

 

She never found out what he wanted to say, because at that exact moment a feminine voice spoke next to them. “Ben, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere honey.” A tall, beautiful blond woman stood looking at them with her brows furrowed.

 

Rey noticed a cringe on Ben’s face. He spoke to her in a low and quiet voice so the blonde didn’t hear. “We’re not done yet, Miss Jackson. I’ll be back as soon as I can and we’ll finish our conversation.” His eyes flashed dangerously, warning her to stay and wait as he turned to the woman and went away.

 

Rey was aroused and irritated. Nobody could command her like that, not even the sexiest alpha that she’d ever met, so she also turned and went to look for Finn. She found him with Poe. They were laughing at something Finn said. She plastered a pleasant smile on her face despite the mix of emotions she felt and spoke to them.

 

“Hi, guys, what's up?”

 

"Miss Jackson, did mister tall, dark and handsome finally let you go?” Poe was smirking at her a little.

 

Rey felt a little blush appear at her cheeks. “Ben wanted to ask about something related to his debate.”

 

Poe didn’t look convinced. “Sure, because that’s exactly what it looked like.”

 

Rey needed to change the topic quickly but Finn did that for her. “Look, guys, Ben has a hot company.”

 

Rey followed his gaze and saw Ben standing in another corner of the room with a closed face and a wrinkle on his forehead listening to the blond woman, who was gesturing wildly at him and then grabbing his jacket as if to bring him closer. Rey averted her eyes, it was not something that she wanted to witness - not her business, and she felt her heart clench as their faces got closer.

 

“Guys, it’s obviously a private matter and it’s rude to stare. Come on, let's drink some more because my throat is dry from talking and I want to relax finally.”

 

"Rey here is right. It’s not our business if he wants to make out with his ex-fiancée in front of everybody.” It was Finn who said that. Rey’s heart stopped for a minute. They had been working here longer and obviously knew that it was his fiancée. It made perfect sense that this beautiful woman was a perfect match for him. Whatever their reasons for breaking up were, it was possible to get back together and it was not her business, none whatsoever.    

 

Rey did the only thing she could - she got herself a drink and tried to have fun with her coworkers. An hour later they were all a little tipsy, laughing and on a first-name basis. Ben disappeared and she totally lost her hope of seeing him again, imagining him in a tight embrace with the leggy blond. She finally decided it was time to call it a night. When she bid the group goodbye and made her way to the elevator Finn caught up with her.

 

“Rey, I wanted to finish our conversation from before.” He looked at her with hope. She decided it was not a good idea to talk with him here, so she moved from the elevator to the nearest couch in the lobby.

 

“Finn, I already told you, it’s not a good idea. You’re a beta…”

 

I know,” he said, and she watched as he processed the information. “Wait, you’re not?” His eyes were big as saucers. “But you’re so bossy and a manager and…”

 

“And I think you should shut up before you offend her even more,” a cold voice spoke behind her.

 

How she managed to not sense him this time was beyond her. Maybe the nervousness of the whole situation dampened her senses.

 

Finn looked terrified as he apologized. “I’m sorry Rey, I didn’t mean that. I hope you can forgive me.” He stood up. “I guess I should leave you two alone. Goodnight.”

 

Rey stood up and turned around. “Thank you, but that wasn’t necessary. I can take care of myself just fine,” she said as she looked at him. He didn’t look disheveled after wild sex with his ex-fiancée, just irritated.

 

“I can’t leave you for a few minutes alone and expect for you to be a good girl, can I?” She opened her eyes wider at that bold and intimate statement as if he had any rights to her.

 

“I’m not your girl so I guess you can’t expect me to follow some alpha rules, and even if I was I would never let my alpha to boss me around like that.” She was challenging him. Not a smart move, but she blamed the alcohol.

 

“How’s your ex-fiancée doing by the way? She looked eager to get back together.” _Fuck it, if he wanted to play it like that she would not disappoint._

 

That made his eyes narrow. “Careful little omega, it’s a slippery slope you’re walking on here. Amanda is fine. We’re not going back together, it was never like that. She has a girlfriend, but thought it was funny to mess with you like that. Apparently, it worked.” He was smirking now.

 

“Now, where were we when she interrupted us?” He pretended to think for a second.

 

She decided to cut in. “You were telling me whom you think I would be compatible with, but I’m not sure if I want to hear that.” It was her time to smirk as she crossed her arms on her chest. He followed her movements, stopping his eyes on her breasts that were now pushed up by her arms.

 

“You’re a feisty one, aren't you? You will fight me all the way and challenge me. That's how you’ve made it so far. You don’t need a man, but you do need an alpha to fight back and help you let go, Rey.” He was standing right in front of her, too close for her to be comfortable. She was breathing as hard and shallow as him.

   

“Really? And who is the alpha that will help me let go?” Her voice was almost a whisper now.

 

He almost groaned at her. “God woman, you’ve known exactly who since the moment we met. We’re bonded - you and me. You can feel me like I can feel you when you enter the room. I can pick you out in a room of a thousand people. You’re like a beacon to me. I’ve never believed it was possible but I can't deny that you're all I could think of this whole damn day. And don’t get me started on your scent. You’re on strong suppressants as Trooper wasn’t able to smell your designation, and yet I feel it so strongly. Please, Rey, don’t make me beg you for a chance to see if there’s something in this. Something more than biological prerogative. I fought my biology so long, but you are something else.” He almost whined at the end.

 

She felt hypnotized by his voice but decided to answer. “Ok Professor, you presented some strong argumentation here. I can't deny the pull, but as I said I won’t let you or anybody order me around.”

 

He smiled a little crooked smile that made her feel things she’d long forgotten. “Deal. I’ll try to restrain my nature by day, but I can't promise that at night.” His eyes darkened and she felt a pool of arousal wet her underwear. He must have felt that because he got closer to her and whispered in her ear, “Let's move this conversation to someplace more private,” ending it with a little lick on the shell of her ear.

 

She was breathless when she spoke. “Let's.”

 

They made it into the elevator, and the moment the door shut his lips were on her. He was kissing her, biting and licking, breaking only to ask, “Your room or mine?” She groaned at the loss of contact but answered.

 

“I’m on the 5th floor, you?” He smiled into her mouth. “Me too, remember? It was your team that booked us all rooms together.” Her head was empty as her gland pulsed and his smell overwhelmed her senses. She wasn’t in heat, far from that, but was already dizzy with passion.

“I guess mine is closer.” It was the only rational thought that came to her.

 

“Good,” was all he could muster.

 

They made it to her room but it was a battle of tongues and hands before they fell on his bed. He tried to unwrap her from her dress. “You're driving me crazy in this - he gestured to her garment. I wanted to kill half of the guys at the party. They were undressing you with their eyes as you entered.”

 

She giggled. “As you were.”

 

He only grunted at that. “You were mine the moment I saw you, Rey. I don’t share well,  omega. You must know that.”

 

“And you were mine. Finn never had a chance, when I saw you all other men were ruined for me. So make it work, alpha.”

 

“Oh, I will omega.” And he licked her neck, making her moan loudly.

 

When they were finally naked Ben pinned her to the bed. “Have you been with an alpha before, Rey?” His voice was pure velvet caressing her skin. She almost purred with pleasure from his intense gaze. She felt the coercion to rub herself over him and please her alpha. _Would he be pleased if she admitted that she hadn’t?_

 

“Don’t be scared little omega.” He misinterpreted her hesitation. “I won’t hold that against you. If you need a teacher I’m happy to volunteer.” His voice was soothing.

 

Rey smiled. “Oh I’m not afraid, it’s just not easy to admit that I’ve never been with an alpha before.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” It was oddly assuring. She felt a mix of emotion as her omega brain told her that this is a good alpha, strong and caring, while her human brain marveled over his hot body that was all muscle. She needed to ask him how exactly he had spent his time in Japan.

 

Ben dived and kissed her, wiping out all rational thoughts that may have lingered in her head with his hot mouth. He broke the kiss, only to punctuate her jaw and neck with kisses and whisper into her skin. “I’ve been thinking about that tight little body of yours since the moment I saw you today, Rey. Do you know how hard is to conduct a lecture when all I could think about is the pattern of your freckles and if you have them on your tits? Or how your voice would sound when you scream my name in pleasure? It’s fucking torture.”

 

Her omega purred again, alpha was worshipping her, found her as attractive as she did him. Rey raked her fingers in his hair and arched her chest to him as he traveled down with his mouth. “Oh God, Ben, alpha…” was all she could moan when he sucked on her sensitive nipples.

 

His hands slipped lower and found her sex, all ready and wet for him. He toyed with her clit making her squirm, but soon dived his long fingers into her hot, tight channel.

 

She jerked at his intrusion and whimpered his name. It was pure bliss as he curled his fingers the right way, reaching this one spot that made her cry with pleasure and got her close to the edge. He murmured praises and sweet nothings into her skin as he worked her pussy and nipples at the same time.

 

Rey was never treated that way by a lover. Mind her, she was never with an alpha, but she got the impression that many alphas cared more for their own pleasure because omegas were known to be always ready and willing, thus no need to try hard. This alpha, however, brought her such pleasure without caring about himself, he seemed to enjoy giving more than taking at that moment. She felt that her omega part bathe in that care and approve of this choice of lover.

 

When she reached her orgasm it was the hardest she had ever come. None of her previous experiences compared to that. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she tried to come back to reality.

 

“That was… wow.” She really had no words to describe, no comparison.

 

He smiled at her lazy, cocky smile. “I told you your alpha is gonna take care of you.”

 

“Yes and you delivered, alpha.” She teased him a little but didn’t comment on his _your alpha_ blunder. Probably an impulse of feelings in passion. She didn't want to think or plan now, even if her nature told her that this alpha would be a keeper, worth giving up her independence for.

 

He lay down next to her and gathered her in his arms, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She felt his arousal as her body was pressed to his. “Ben, do you want me to return the favor? I would very much like to.”

 

He looked at her with wide eyes. “You don't have to.”

 

“But I want to. I want to take care of you, alpha,” she all but whispered, and he groaned.

 

“God, you're too perfect to be real.”

 

Rey smiled like the sun and went for his neck. She licked a path down his throat, savoring the taste of his slightly salty skin and his vigorous reaction. She roamed his broad shoulders, marveling on his strength. This alpha was a premium sort and she was the lucky one to get his attention.

 

“Rey honey, you're driving me crazy,” he breathed, and her smile grow more wicked.

 

“Oh I know Ben, but I'm enjoying you as you did me before. What an impatient alpha I got!” she joked, and he barked out a laugh.

 

“And I apparently got a witty omega, what a pair we are!”

 

Rey got back to worshipping his enormous body by trailing her lips down to his manhood. His big, hard manhood that stood proudly and probably was already painful. She took his cock in her hand and licked its head eagerly. Ben moaned at the touch of her tongue and she felt a pang of pride. She could reduce this beautiful, strong man, this powerful alpha to moaning mess and it wasn't her heat or his rut yet. She wondered how heat could be totally different for her with him.

 

Rey decided to try to bring him even more pleasure by taking him whole in her mouth as far as she could.

 

“Oh my God, Rey, my beautiful little omega. Don't stop… please.” He was mumbling adorably with his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

Rey obeyed and sucked his cock harder until he spilled in her mouth, chanting her name in the process. He looked totally wrecked and she loved that look. He didn't look at all like a proper professor that had just conducted one of the best lectures she had ever been to.

 

Rey smiled and crawled back to him as he took a deep breath and reached for her.

“Now that the edge is off, I can properly take care of you, you little minx of an omega. You totally surprised me, you know?”

 

It was difficult to focus on his words when she felt his fingers caressing her hips and trailing up to her sensitive nipples. But she managed to utter “How so?”

 

“I haven't been with many omegas or women, but the ones I know are more… submissive and less sassy and honest. Maybe that's why I haven't found my mate so far. I'm not into total domination over a woman. You on the other hand… you fascinate me, Rey. I want to study you profoundly.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for, professor?” She smiled wickedly at him and kissed him deeply.

 

Their tongues danced with each other as their hands explored their bodies. Ben stimulated her breasts with his big hands and long fingers and she arched into this touch demanding more. He got the message and increased the pressure to the point of almost pain, and she dug her short nails into his back. She felt him getting hard instantly and herself wet in response. The mere thought of his big cock being inside her made her so drenched that she felt her slick pool out of her pussy.

 

He must have sensed her arousal because he grunted from the back of his throat and licked her neck gland, gaining even more response from her. She felt an enormous need to be filled by him, even knotted but it wasn't the right moment for that.

 

Still, she whined, “Alpha, fill me, give me your cock.”

 

“As you wish my lovely omega.” His words were rough, barely recognizable in her frantic state.

 

He pulled her to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor and positioning himself at her entrance. Then he slowly, oh so slowly filled her, caressing her hips at the same time.

 

She sucked air in as he entered her, feeling the delightful fullness of his huge cock.

“Give me a second Ben,” was all she could grunt.

 

“Of course honey, I want to make it good for you.” His velvety voice carried the promise of ecstasy. She felt him deep inside her. Her body adjusted to his big cock, stretching around him.

 

“Move now,” she commanded, and he obeyed. He started slow but increased the speed with every move, and she could only moan to let him know how much she liked that. He added his fingers on her clit and the experience got more intense in every possible way. She felt the tension building up and taking over her senses until it all blew up in a series of delicious spasms that made her head float.

 

Soon he was coming too. He groaned her name like a prayer and collapsed on her body. She managed to embrace him. Next, they moved to lie fully on the bed and Ben once again embraced Rey, pulling the cover over them.

 

“So when are you flying back?” he asked, giving her hope that this was maybe, possibly not a one-night stand.

 

“On Friday morning, you?” She was also curious.

 

“Same, I just got back from Tokyo. I really missed my apartment.”

 

“And for the rest of the semester?”

 

He groaned. “A ton of research that needs to be put into sensible articles, and maybe a new book. Then in September, I'm going back to teaching.”

 

“Great.” So he had plans to stick around.

 

“But I'm more interested in you, what are you doing next Saturday? Care to join me for dinner?” That was the question that she was waiting for scared to propose herself.

 

“Yes,”

 

“Yes, what?” A hint of command in his voice and she knew what he wanted to hear.

 

“Yes alpha.” But the mischievous glint in her eye told him she was far from submitting to him.

 

“Good, my omega. Now come on let's sleep, we have another conference day tomorrow, but don't you dare to run away in the morning. I want to find you here when I wake up and take you to breakfast.”

 

“Sure, I can do that Ben. I have a few ideas of my own for breakfast too.”

****  
** **

He smiled, thinking that he finally found an omega to match his alpha.

 


End file.
